1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method, and a computer readable medium storing thereon a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method for capturing an image, and a computer readable medium for storing thereon a program used in the image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope system capable of capturing an image of tissues to be observed existing under an living organism is known, for example by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-54113. In addition, an image capturing apparatus that captures an optical image based on re-radiation light emitted from a portion to be observed in response to irradiation of light thereto is also known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-345733.